


Una questione di parità

by Akemichan



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un appostamento, Neal e Peter si baciano per mantenere la loro copertura. Ma come la prenderà Elizabeth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una questione di parità

Neal Caffrey, sotto l'alias di Nick Holden, fece il suo ingresso nel salone dell'ambasciata spagnola con al fianco una bellissima donna. Non era la sua ultima conquista né la sua ultima donna, bensì la Medusa, una ladra di gioielli interazionale famosa per i suoi furti rigorosamente all'interno delle ambasciate di tutto il mondo.  
Aveva un suo stile, che implicava sedurre qualcuno che sapeva sarebbe stato invitato ad un'occasione mondana, quindi farsi scegliere come accompagnatrice. Era così brava a cambiare aspetto e identità che prima di allora nessuno aveva collegato che i furti erano spesso eseguiti dalla stessa persona.  
Questo, ovviamente, prima che il caso arrivasse sulla scrivania di Peter Burke e della sua squadra, che aveva come membri esterni anche Neal e Mozzie, i quali avevano ben altri sistemi per smascherare la Medusa rispetto ai normali agenti di polizia.  
Così Neal aveva assunto l'identità di un amico dell'ambasciatore spagnolo, si era fatto sedurre dalla Medusa, cosa che a conti fatti non era stata né difficile né spiacevole, per poi invitarla alla prima festa disponibile, cosa che lei aveva accettato con entusiasmo. Il suo obiettivo era uno smeraldo di dieci centimetri conservato nella cassaforte.  
«Ti dispiace» gli disse la Medusa ad un certo punto, lasciandogli infine il braccio. «Vado un attimo in bagno a controllare il trucco.»  
Neal non aspettava altro, anzi, stava iniziando a pensare che forse avevano sbagliato persona. «Ma certo, mia cara.» Però aveva solo senso, un ladro non agiva mai di fretta.  
Si finse impegnato in una conversazione finché non si fu assicurato che fosse sparita oltre la stanza, quindi scese al piano terra dell'ambasciata, dove Peter lo stava aspettando. Non poteva salire nella sala da ballo prima perché sapevano che la Medusa controllava gli agenti dell'FBI presenti in città. Il fatto di dover aspettare non lo aveva reso felice.  
«Finalmente!» esclamò, quando lo vide scendere le scale. «È andata?»  
«Ha trovato la scusa del trucco, banale ma efficace» rispose Neal annuendo. «È sicuramente lei.»  
Peter sorrise, con quell'espressione tipica di eccitazione quando stavano finalmente per risolvere un caso e mettere all'angolo qualcuno di così abile. «Perfetto.»  
Avevano dovuto avvertire la sicurezza dell'ambasciata perché in quelle situazioni nemmeno il distintivo era efficace, trattandosi di fatto di un paese estero, ma fortunatamente la fama di Peter Burke li aveva preceduti e tutti si erano mostrati collaborativi, pur essendo certi che nessuno potesse davvero rubare qualcosa dal loro caveau. Questo permise loro di avere la sicurezza al suo completo, cosa che non avrebbe insospettito la Medusa, ma di poter accedere alle stanze superiori senza dover progettare una truffa personale.  
Ma quando arrivarono nel corridoio buio che portava all'ufficio dell'ambasciatore, si accorsero che la Medusa non era ancora arrivata. Anche la porta dell'ufficio, come tutte le altre, era sigillata.  
«Si sarà accorta che qualcosa non va?» domandò Peter.  
«Lei non aveva il lasciapassare» rispose Neal. «Probabilmente ci sta mettendo più tempo del previsto.» Il tono era tranquillo: come truffatore, sapeva bene che le tempistiche erano importanti, ma che a volte c'erano imprevisti non calcolabili. Difficilmente però l'avrebbero fatta desistere dai suoi propositi.  
Un attimo dopo, infatti, sentirono il rumore appena accennato di una porta che si muoveva. «Se ci becca qua...» capì Peter, guardandosi attorno per trovare un posto dove nascondersi. «Riesci ad aprire una di queste porte?»  
«Non c'è abbastanza tempo.» Neal lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò dietro una delle pesanti tende rosse che oscuravano completamente l'interno dell'edificio. Le luci dei palazzi attorno quasi li accecarono dopo quell'oscurità forzata.  
«Oh, grandioso! Pensi che sia così imbecille da non accorgersi che ci sono due nascosti qua dietro?»  
Prima che avesse tempo di protestare ancora, Neal lo baciò. Seriamente. Aveva poggiato le mani sulle sue spalle, l'aveva spinto contro la finestra facendo aderire i loro due corpi, e chiuse gli occhi. Peter era rimasto paralizzato perché non si aspettava una mossa del genere, ma poi avvertì chiaramente i passi della Medusa che si avvicinava e non ebbe altra scelta che partecipare. Quindi alzò le mani per tenere vicino il volto di Neal, il quale sorrise visibilmente e schiuse le labbra, insinuando la lingua tra quelle di Peter, fino a sfiorargli i denti.  
«Wow» sussurrò la Medusa. «Divertitevi.»  
Peter avrebbe voluto tenere la bocca chiusa, ma era preso dal mantenere la copertura, dato che sembrava funzionare, per cui aprì la bocca. Subito dopo la prese come una sfida, perché sapeva bene che tra loro due Neal era il dongiovanni e lui il marito fedele, ma ciò non significava che non se la cavasse in certe cose, come Elizabeth poteva testimoniare. Non perse tuttavia l'attenzione su quello che succedeva attorno, e quando fu sicuro che la Medusa fu entrata nell'ufficio dell'ambasciatore si separò di scatto.  
«Be', ha funzionato» commentò Neal, con un sorriso soddisfatto. Poi si leccò le labbra. Peter era tanto sconvolto dalla cosa che non era riuscito a ribattere nulla, aveva solo alzato le mani mentre cercava di trovare delle parole, ma poi si arrese con uno sbuffo seccato ed uscì dalla tenda: la Medusa era ancora in libertà ed era venuto il momento di prenderla con le mani nel sacco.  
Tuttavia, nemmeno l'arresto fece passare di mente a Peter quello che era successo. In auto, dopo aver arrestato la Medusa e averla lasciata nelle mani esperte di Diane, la situazione era particolarmente tesa. O meglio, lui era teso, Neal invece trovava l'intera situazione divertente e cercava ogni volta di tirare fuori l'argomento, anche se Peter riusciva sempre a bloccarlo in tempo.  
«Avrai già fatto cose simili durante gli appostamenti, no?» Finalmente Neal terminò una frase. Il tono era divertito, ma seriamente pensava che quello che era successo non fosse affatto preoccupante.  
«È una cosa diversa» rispose Peter.  
«Perché sono un uomo?» E alla non risposta aggiunse: «questo è piuttosto omofobo, sai?».  
«Non è per quello» ribatté immediatamente Peter.  
«Allora è perché ti è piaciuto.»  
Peter frenò l'auto di scatto e accostò. «Okay, sentimi bene: tu non sei solo un collega, sei un amico. Purtroppo» aggiunse, dato che Neal spesso e volentieri era una spina nel fianco. «Non me l'aspettavo, e tu hai pure usato la lingua.»  
«Era per il realismo.» Gli occhi di Neal ridevano al posto suo.  
«Semplicemente mi ha fatto strano» continuò Peter, cercando di ignorarlo. «Lo diremo ad El, perché a lei dico tutto, e poi andrà tutto bene.»  
Così si ritrovarono seduti sul divano di Casa Burke, con l'espressione colpevole di ragazzini che avevano disubbidito agli ordini dei genitori e Elizabeth in piedi davanti a loro due, con le braccia incrociate.  
«Quindi, fatemi capire bene...» mormorò lei quand'ebbero finito di raccontarle tutto. «Vi siete baciati. Con la lingua.»  
«È stato solo per copertura» la assicurò Neal, con un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante. «Sai che tuo marito fa le cose come si deve. Insomma, è stato come tutte le altre volte.»  
«No, no» ribatté Elizabeth. «Non credo che ci siano state altre volte.»  
«Non hai mai baciato nessuno in appostamento?» Stavolta Neal si era rivolto direttamente a Peter. «Sei proprio una persona seria!»  
«Ci sono altri sistemi per nascondersi, sai?»  
«Però sono meno divertenti.»  
«In ogni caso, la lingua non era necessaria.»  
«Era per il realismo!»  
«Va bene, va bene, va bene» li interruppe Elizabeth, alzando le mani per fermare la discussione. «È stato un caso, è stato per la copertura, non ricapiterà più, giusto?»  
«Giusto» confermarono i due contemporaneamente, anche se il tono di Neal fu leggermente meno sicuro di quello di Peter, il quale aggiunse anche: «Quindi è tutto a posto, vero?»  
«Non esattamente. C'è ancora una cosa prima di essere pari.» Elizabeth si chinò in avanti ed appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Neal, per potersi allungare a baciarlo senza perdere l'equilibrio.   
Neal rimase un attimo fermo, prima di capire che cosa aveva intenzione di fare, quindi gli strinse le braccia per aiutarla a rimanere ferma. Non prese l'iniziativa, ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché fu Elizabeth stessa ad aprire la bocca e a passargli lentamente la lingua sulle labbra, invitandolo a schiuderle per lasciarla entrare. Si presero tutto il tempo di esplorarsi a vicenda, con le labbra che premevano le une contro le altre e le lingue che si insinuavano lentamente e poi si ritraevano, con imbarazzo.  
«Ora capisco perché l'hai sposata» commento lui, quando si separarono.  
Contemporaneamente, lei disse: «Ora capisco perché gli hai dato la caccia per così tanti anni.»  
Peter era rimasto a fissare la scena con gli occhi spalancati. Per lui era una cosa surreale vedere sua moglie e il suo informatore/migliore amico che si baciavano con trasporto davanti ai suoi occhi. Il suo cervello capiva inconsciamente che Elizabeth l'aveva fatto più per prenderlo in giro che per altro e che non era assolutamente qualcosa di serio, così come non era stato nulla di serio il bacio fra lui e Neal. Ciò nonostante era sconvolto.  
«Ora siamo davvero pari» terminò lei soddisfatta.  
Peter prese un sorso d'acqua, poi finalmente sembrò ritrovare la voce. «Non parleremo più di questa cosa. Mai più.»


End file.
